


Such Is Fame

by Violsva



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Ancient Greece, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Quynh has acollection.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Such Is Fame

**Author's Note:**

> [A similar takeout joint.](https://ancient-rome-au.tumblr.com/post/638639314280103936/archaeologists-uncover-ancient-street-food-shop-in)

“So there was this guy telling a story at the food stall,” Quynh said, kicking off her sandals and dropping her amphorae by the brazier. Andromache poured herself a cup, unwatered; she was pretty sure from Quynh’s tone that she was going to need it. Quynh raised her eyebrows, though, waiting as Andromache drank, and Andromache sighed and put down the cup.

“What story,” she asked.

“About the time Andromache the Eternal Warrior challenged Menelaus for the hand of Helen of Sparta,” Quynh said, grinning. “I’ve never heard _that_ one before, how do you think they came up with it?”


End file.
